7doors7worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vitreus
Vitreus is a young man with a shattered heart, who has shattered and returned in an endless cycle of rebirth. His powers of glass are both beautiful and terrible. Vitreus has used them for destructive purposes before, though he is truly a good person. All that he longs for a life in which he can be whole, with his true love Maya by his side..... Appearance Long silver hair, one bright blue eye and a blue eyepatch, pale skin webbed with scars like shattered glass, onyx armor accented with blue, carries glass swords wherever he goes, tall, muscular, and handsome... with a glorious 8-PACK OF PURE MAJESTIC ABS BABY (woot woot) Personality Viterus is a quiet, and unstable man. Making him quite dangerous. He is often shown to be a daydreamer. He is prone to visions, emotional, sensitive, sometimes loses control of himself, and very powerful. Backstory As a young boy, Vitreus lived in a city of glass made just for him. The lovely people that controlled him let him explore the reaches of his sparkling crystalline city, but never let him cross the boundary. They always told him that terrible things would happen if he left his perfect little city. They made sure that he was well fed and comfortable, and occasionally spoke to him, telling him about the past he couldn’t remember, about how he had been rescued from the midst of a horrendous apocalypse and was so lucky to live in the beautiful sanctuary. Vitreus’s glass city was full of intricate palaces of clear, sparkling crystal. He was the only resident. The friendly guards spoke to him through an elegant glass dome that protected him from the dangerous outside world. This did not make him lonely, though. He created his friends, beautiful friends made of glass and machine parts that could walk and talk just like he could. He would play games and share secrets with them, as they explored the sanctuary that had been made just for him… But then, one day, Vitreus was playing tag with his friends. He shoved one of them too hard, and she collapsed, shattering into shards of nothing. A terrible pain and rage filled the young boy. “You are not like me!” he screamed to all of his perfect glass-and-metal friends. Then, to prove his point, he concentrated all his power and destroyed the machines one by one. They tried to flee, but he blasted all of them to bits. The shards rained down around him, and suddenly he remembered. This world hadn’t been made for him. It had been made by him. The guards and supervisors had locked him in a glass dome years ago, and he had slaved away endlessly, building an incredible city of glass, exhausting himself, because there was no other choice. The guards had made it clear that if he did not follow their every command, horrible things would happen. Building the city had been a punishment, he recalled with a shiver. He had turned a palace and everyone in it to glass, and had shattered it with his mind. The people had said that he deserved to build an entire city of palaces, to repay everyone. He had done so, no matter how much he cried and hurt. He had been convinced that they would let him out if he completed the task. But the little boy had been mistaken. When the city had been completed, the people had taken him out of the dome and had wiped his memory, then told him that the world outside was a terrible place and that he was safe in his perfect world of glass. What they had meant, though, was that they were all safe if he was contained. They hadn’t been protecting him. They had been protecting themselves. Vitreus stared around at his lonely city, and the rage became more intense. He raised his arms, and the entire city shattered around him. Glass bits flooded the cracked-apart streets. Shards flew through the air. Vitreus was unharmed, though. Then he concentrated on the dome. The dome cracked down the middle, vibrating terribly. On the other side of the boundary, everyone was shouting. Some were running, and some were turning to confront Vitreus. The boy ran, somehow knowing where he was going. Whenever someone tried to stop him, he simply turned them to glass and shattered them. He left the city behind. Vitreus remembered his family. He decided that he would go seek them out. He recalled vaguely that his mother had cried when they had come to take him away and make him serve out his punishment. He decided that he wanted to meet someone who loved him. He spent years wandering through the ethereal kingdom, trying to remember who exactly he was and where he came from, searching for his family. He began to fantasize what it would be like to see them again. Vitreus didn’t use his powers once, while he was searching. This had a strange effect on him – his heart turned to glass. He didn’t know it, for he felt perfectly normal, but there was now a fragility to him that put him in terrible danger. His need to rediscover his past became an obsession, and he tracked his family down relentlessly, searching high and low, asking anyone, even threatening to shatter people if they didn’t tell him everything they knew about his parents. Gradually the puzzle came together – His mother was named Lise, and his father was named Ronen. He also had a brother named Sirius. His parents were the founders of Sculpted Crystal, a family-owned shop that sold glass sculptures. Vitreus begged for directions to the place. The man who had told him gave him a strange look, but told him where to go. When Vitreus got to his family’s shop, he knew something was wrong. The windows had all been smashed, and the lights were off. The door was ajar, though. Vitreus walked into the shop and saw nothing but dust, cobwebs, and shattered glass all over the floor. He knelt down and picked up a single shard, and then he remembered. He had been born with a strange gift. His parents had taken advantage of it. They had forced him to make impossibly beautiful glass sculptures from age three to five, breaking them when they weren’t good enough and making him start over. He had stayed locked up in the cramped, dark back of the shop for two years, endlessly toiling for his family’s living, barely sleeping and not eating enough. His brother, meanwhile, had been showered in love and treated like a human being. Vitreus frowned. The residents of the kingdom hadn’t known about his existence, he recalled. Not until the incident when he had shattered the palace. But before that, he had shattered other things… He had shattered his parents, he realized with a horrible shock. He had been five, and had gotten so mad at his family that he had stopped working and ran. He had darted through the unfamiliar streets of the kingdom, barging through the palace, and then it had turned to glass and cracked apart, crashing down in a thunderous roar. His mother had cried because their secret had been discovered, not that he was being taken away from them. He had been furious with his family for never caring about him, and had screamed defiantly in their faces and transformed them into glass sculptures of themselves, shattering them. The shard he held in his palm may have been a shard of one of his parents. A small crack marred the surface of his glass heart, and a terrible pain filled him. Vitreus had never had a family. He wandered through the kingdom for years, stealing food and hiding away from everyone, accidentally turning buildings to glass. He was angry and sad. The crack in his heart grew larger as his emotional pain became worse. Vitreus was terribly lonely. He began to build glass friends again, simply so that he would have someone to talk to, but he would always wind up shattering them in the end, enraged at the fact that they weren’t human. One day, on his sixteenth birthday, he gave up. Vitreus simply slid down a wall and cried. Another crack jarred the fragile glass of his broken heart. He stayed there for hours, sobbing, but nobody walking down the street tried to help. But then a soft female voice reached out to him. “What’s wrong?” someone asked. Vitreus lifted his head and saw the most beautiful girl in the world gazing down at him. Her hair was caramel-colored and bouncy, and her eyes were shiny and blue. Her face was beautiful and perfect. She held out her porcelain hand to him, and he took it. “I’m all alone,” he answered, voice breaking. “I don’t have anyone.” The girl studied him for a moment, then said, “You’ve got me now. My name’s Ikira, and I’ve been all alone too for years.” They exchanged stories. Ikira had been abandoned when she was little, and had fended for herself for her entire life. She possessed powers too. She could create light out of nothing. She taught Vitreus how to live on the streets, and he taught her how to appreciate life’s beauty even in the face of sorrow. Vitreus’s glass heart began to mend itself. He found himself falling in love with Ikira. But then disaster struck. Vitreus decided on his seventeenth birthday that he wanted to show Ikira how much he loved her. He created a breathtaking glass garden on the outskirts of the village, filling it with crystalline flowers and butterflies, and an intricate fountain in the center of it all. He worked all night, exhausting himself, all so that she would find it perfectly beautiful. Then, he surprised her, showing her the garden he had made for her. He led her to the fountain, where he had been planning to kiss her. He said, “I love you, Ikira.” He had expected her to say that she loved him too, but instead she turned away. “I’m sorry, Vit,” she said, sounding uncomfortable. “But I don’t love you. You’ve always been my best friend. Just my friend.” The rage filled Vitreus again, and before he knew what he was doing, he had turned his love to glass, preserving the sudden expression of horror on her face for eternity. Unable to control himself, he shattered Ikira. Her shards fell into the fountain, and he dropped to his knees and screamed. His glass heart shattered, and he went insane. Vitreus went on a rampage, shattering the kingdom. He wanted to see the world around him destroyed. One night, he strode right into the middle of the new palace, not caring about his safety, not caring about anything. He turned the entire palace to glass, freezing everyone inside it, rendering the walls transparent and sparkling. He used his vitreosity to crush the palace. It collapsed inwards, a thunderous rain of jagged shards being pulled into the black hole that was Vitreus. He couldn’t control it. He was too upset. The shards hit him full-force, and then… Vitreus awakened weeks later, not quite whole. His heart had somewhat repaired itself, but other parts of him had not. Some nice people told him that his eye had been damaged beyond repair, and that he now had new metal legs. Parts of his arms were steel, too. He smiled ruefully. His many glass-and-machine friends, all of whom he had destroyed, would forever be a part of him now. He would only have to look down at his arms to remember them. Vitreus reintroduced himself to the world, joining the Eternity Soldiers for a while. He was not like the carefree and colorful group he had found himself in. But there was one girl, a girl named Maya, who Vitreus found himself falling for... Vitreus slowly went crazy, as his heart slowly cracked apart again. He began to see phantoms where there were none. He accidentally destroyed much, but Maya still loved him... Until his heart shattered, and he turned himself to glass and shattered to bits. But slowly, he came back... the shards pieced themselves together... and Vitreus rose again, but he was changed. ..... He never quite recovered his sanity, and his glass heart still threatens to shatter and compromise his control, but Vitreus is much more well-adjusted now... or so he believes. THE END. Present At the moment Vitreus lives in the Enchanted Garden, slowly turning it to glass. He pines away for his girlfriend Maya, and has many nightmares. He is comforted by his friend Perry, and followed around by Nereza, who feels it is her duty to protect everyone from his dangerous uncontrollable power. Will he ever find happiness?Category:OC Category:Male Category:Boy Category:Glass Category:LokiSwag Category:RedFlame Category:7D7W Category:Vitreosity